The Princes of Troy
by Romen
Summary: Being a prince of Troy may not always be easy, but it can be interesting. Different experiences and misadventures of Hector and Paris. Chap 4!
1. Paris

a/n: Hey everybody! This is my first "Troy" fic, so please review. Well, even if it wasn't, I would still want you to review! Either way, your input would be much appreciated (and if you must flame, I suppose you can, but don't flame me again lol!).

Please enjoy!

Romen

**Disclaimer**: Anything familiar is not mine, anything unfamiliar is.

**Chapter One**

**Paris**

"Come here, Paris. Come here."

Gaea, Paris's nanny, crooned softly towards the small child, barely over one year's old. However, the child did not heed her, his wide, dark, eyes fixed on Hector, who was sitting about a foot away from him, his arms outstretched to his little brother. Paris stumbled forward, his short, stout legs planted far apart from each other, supporting him wobbly.

"He won't come if he doesn't want to," Hecuba called over. She glanced down at Paris fondly, the corners of her mouth twitching. She sighed as the servant continued to braid her long, golden tresses. "You should just give in."

Hector grinned, his arms wrapping around the baby, scooping him up. He kissed Paris's dark locks, but Paris had his mind set on something _other_ than pure attention.

"Dat," he grunted, clumsily pointing behind his brother's shoulder.

"What?" Hector cocked his head to the side, looking at the toy lamb he had been playing with. "No, Paris, that's your older brother's toy."

Paris stared into Hector's eyes for a moment before fixing his eyes on the small, wooden trinket and repeating, "dat", except this time with a little more force.

"Paris, _no_. That's mine. I had it first. Here, why don't you play with something else..."

The six year old began to stand, but halted as Paris let out a loud wail, swells of salty tears rolling down his round, rosy cheeks. Hector patted him comfortingly on the back, reaching for a small sandal that Paris seemed to have a fascination with.

"Here, Paris, play with this instead..."

Paris held it in his chubby hand for a second before throwing it in the opposite direction and crying even louder. At his wit's end, Hector handed the child over to Gaea, who tried to soothe him by singing lightly in his ear.

"Give him the toy, Hector." Hecuba gave him a stern look. "He is your younger brother."

"I was playing with it first!" Hector protested. "He has more toys than me anyway."

"That's because he is younger," she explained. "If you were his age, you would have more toys, too."

"No I wouldn't," Hector muttered darkly, bending over to pick it up. "Everyone just _likes_ Paris better..."

"That is not true. Now give him the toy, before I take it away from you."

"Yes, Mother." He reluctantly strode over to Gaea, holding the toy out to Paris, who snatched it away readily and thrust it in his mouth.

"Look how happy you made him," Hecuba cooed, coming over and brushing her finger gently against the baby's cheek. "He's smiling..."

Paris reached out and wrapped one small hand around Hecuba's finger, causing both of the women to chuckle softly. His dark eyes roved around to Hector, who did his best to smile back.

(Space)

"Hector."

The boy glanced up, turning to face his father as Priam sat down next to him on the bench. "Father!"

Priam smiled, his blue eyes twinkling softly. "Why aren't you playing with the other boys? Soon it will be time to prepare for the evening meal."

Hector looked down, shrugging. "I don't want to."

"Why not?" He grew serious, resting the back of his hand against his son's forehead. "Are you feeling unwell?"

"I just don't feel like going outside today." His cheeks flushed as Gaea walked past them, a soft blanket draped over her shoulder, probably for Paris, who was having his bath.

"Your mother told me that you played with Paris this morning," Priam chortled quietly, leaning back.

"Yes."

"It was very kind of you to give him that toy."

"I didn't want to," Hector said, a bit louder than he meant to. "Mother made me, and everyone likes Paris better anyway."

Priam frowned. "That's not true, Hector..."

"Yes, it is. He gets everything he wants, and everyone goes on about how he's so _adorable_ and _charming_..."

The king laughed, shaking his head. "Oh, Hector! My son, this is just because Paris is the youngest."

Hector blinked. "But I always have to give him all of my toys whenever he wants them!"

"Hector, you know our situation. When Paris was born he was in a very...delicate situation. We just don't want to overexcite him. Besides, you are the older brother."

The boy scowled, crossing his arms and slumping down in the chair. "I don't see anything good about that."

"Really, it is the best position to be in." Priam paused. "I was the older brother when I was your age. At first I felt the same that you did. But as I got older, I realized how fortunate I was."

Hector was doubtful. "Fortunate for what?"

"I was the one who taught my little brother all of the tricks I knew, how to get in trouble, and how to obey the rules." He smiled. "Paris is going to need you to look after him, and be the one who teaches him how to have fun."

"I don't know..."

"Someday, you will see what I mean." Priam stood, clasping his hands. "For now, you should keep in mind that Paris is still very young."

Hector chewed on his lip as his father walked down the hall, wondering if this could possibly be true.

TBC...

Please review lol. I know it was REALLY short, but the next one will be MUCH, MUCH, longer.


	2. The Spring Festival

**a/n**: Hey, here's the next chapter.

Romen

**Disclaimer**: Please see chapter one's disclaimer. Or, to make it easier for you, I don't own them. Everything "unfamiliar" is mine, though.

**Chapter Two**

**The Spring Festival**

"And there's even a man who can blow fire."

"Really?" Paris breathed, wide-eyed. "Does his face get burnt?"

Hector shook his head. "No, he's trained not to."

"Stop telling those things to your brother," Hecuba chided gently, pulling a tunic over the three-year-olds head. "You're going to give him nightmares."

"It's not scary," Paris protested.

She sighed, ignoring the youngest and glancing at Hector. "Either way, that's enough on the matter. You'll be going to see it soon enough."

Hector grinned. This was the first time that he was allowed to go to the spring festival on his own. He was going with his friends, of course, but this was the first time that he could attend without the company of a caretaker. His father had still warned him to be careful, and keep with his group at all times, but Hector didn't need to be told twice.

"But that's not fair!" Paris whined, pulling away from Hecuba's long, slender hands. "I want to go too!"

"Paris, you're too young," she explained, running her fingers through his dark hair.

"Hector gets to go! Why can't I go? I want to go."

"Because he's nine and you're only three."

"But I want to go!"

Hecuba shut her eyes, massaging her temples. "Please, Paris, stop..."

"No! I want to go!"

"Paris, please stop yelling..."

"I want to go!" he shrieked, lugging his pillow and tossing it as far as he could before letting out a very loud sob and rolling back and forth on his bed.

Hector hastily stood, realizing that this was going to be one of Paris's ongoing tantrums. Just before he left the room, he gave one more pitying look toward his mother, who was gently trying to calm Paris, who in his turn was kicking away from her.

(Space)

"Hector!"

He looked up. His friend, Zoticus, was hanging from a balcony, his hands gripping the railing. Below him were Alexius and Nikias, two of Hector's other friends, and Alexius's older sister, Melissa. They both had pointed chins and dazzling green eyes. He hurried over, sitting down on the wall next to them.

"Where have you been all afternoon?" Nikias asked, sitting down on the ground and leaning back against the wall. "We've been looking all over for you."

Hector yawned. "I had to play with my younger brother."

"Oh really?" Melissa smiled. "How old is he now?"

"Three."

Zoticus and Alexius shared a meaningful glance.

Alexius cleared his throat. "Anyway, Hector, you're still able to go, right?"

Hector nodded. "Yes, but there's something you should know. I might have to bring..."

But he wasn't able to finish. At that moment, Gaea strode out on the very balcony that Zoticus was hanging from, a continuously sobbing Paris in her arms. He raised his tear-stained face to look at Hector, pointing at him in an accusatory manner. Fortunately, she wandered back inside shortly, Paris crying harder than ever.

Zoticus dropped from the balcony, landing nimbly on his feet, his mouth shaped in a small 'o'. "What has him going on like that?"

Hector ran one hand over his face. "That was what I was just saying. I might have to take him with me. He's been crying all afternoon."

Melissa frowned. "Surely a few tears won't push your parents to the limit."

Hector looked at her sadly. "It doesn't start out that way. He can throw a very big fit."

Alexius patted him on the back. "Cheer up. He'll forget about it soon. Babies are like that, you know. Besides, he'll probably be asleep by the time we leave anyway."

(Space)

Alexius was right, Hector thought to himself as he hurried down the steps toward his friends, who were all gathered at the bottom. When he had gone back inside, he had listened for Paris's cries, but there weren't any. Hopefully he had cried himself to sleep, or something else had caught his interest. At any rate, it seemed that he wasn't going to have to take him along after all.

"No Paris!" Zoticus noted gleefully, breaking into a grin. "Come on, let's hurry. I want to see the soothsayer before there's a crowd..."

"Hector! Hector, wait! Hector! Wait!"

Hector grimaced, reluctantly turning around to see Paris rushing down the steps, his arms flailing in excitement.

"Hector," he wheezed, grabbing onto his brother's arm. "I get to come too!"

He could hear Alexius let out a particularly loud groan.

"Paris, you're too young," Hector muttered under his breath.

"Uh-uh. Mother said that you _had_ to take me with you. She said that you _had_ to, Hector! She said!"

"Calm down, all right?" He bit his lip in frustration. "Don't worry, you're coming with us."

"Good-bye, Gaea!" Paris called to his nanny, waving at her as she watched them leave from the top of the steps.

"You have to stay with me," Hector said firmly. "Do not wander off on your own. All right?"

"Yes, yes, yes." Paris waved him away impatiently. "Look at that! What is that, Hector? Let's go there!"

At first it seemed that Paris wanted to visit every stall they passed, every single stall, no matter what the attraction was. Needless to say it wasn't long before Hector and his friends began to grow increasingly bored. It was only when they were looking at women's jewelry when Hector decided that it was time to give Paris some kind of distraction while they went to see what they wanted.

"Why don't we get something to eat?" he suggested.

In a few minutes they were rushing off to see Zoticus's soothsayer, Paris in tow, chewing on a sweet bread.

Paris frowned. "What is this?" he asked, taking in the long line distastefully. "This is not fun."

Alexius chewed on the inside his cheek, giving Paris a dire stare. "We waited too long to get here."

Nikias shrugged. "It looks like the line is moving fast. I don't think we'll have to wait very long."

Despite Nikias's positive outlook, Hector was growing nervous. It wasn't long until Paris was finished with his treat, and looking very bored.

"I want to go somewhere else," he complained, observing at the other stalls.

"No, Paris. You've already gotten to see the things that you wanted to see. Now it's our turn."

The three year old obviously didn't care for Hector's explanation. "That's not true! I didn't get to see everything that I wanted!"

Hector drew in a deep breath. "Paris, it's our turn now. After this we can see something else that you want to look at then it will be our turn again."

"That's not fair! Mother said that you had to take me to see whatever I want!"

"Yes Paris, and you will get to see the things that you want, but right now it's not your turn."

"I don't want to see this! I want to go somewhere else!"

Hector's jaw clenched. He grasped Paris's shoulders sharply, getting down to eye level. "Listen," he hissed. "It's not your turn."

"But Mother said"-

"I don't care what Mother said. I'm your older brother, and you have to do what I say." He stood, facing Zoticus, who looked amazed.

In truth, the line did move quickly. It wasn't long before they were near the front. Zoticus went first.

"He's insane," he whispered to Hector when he was finished, referring to the soothsayer. "Doesn't know a thing he's talking about. It's great!"

"Paris can go before me," Nikias, who was up next, called over.

"Good idea," muttered Hector. He pitted on his heel. "Paris"-

Hector's heart skipped a beat. He blinked, wondering if he had seen right.

Paris wasn't there.

TBC...


	3. Lost and Found

**a/n**: Okay, back with the next chapter. Please keep reviewing! I love reviews (who doesn't?).

**Disclaimer**: Familiar; not mine. Unfamiliar; mine.

**Chapter Three**

**Lost and Found**

Hector felt his mouth go dry. No, this couldn't be happening to him. This couldn't possibly be happening...

"Hector?" Nikias asked. "What is it?"

"Paris isn't here," he heard himself saying, turning around to face them dazedly.

Zoticus's face contorted. "What?"

"He- he ran off," Hector continued. Some of the shock was starting to wear off now, only to be replaced by an intense surge of anxiety. "I- I didn't even notice it..."

"Paris!" Alexius shouted, looking around wildly. "_Paris_!"

"Calm down!" Nikias licked his lips nervously. "Are you sure you don't remember him asking you if he could go anywhere?"

Hector shook his head, swallowing against the lump slowly building in his throat. "No. I don't even remember him walking off. I should have been watching him!"

Alexius was hopping from foot to foot, biting on his lip. "Maybe we should go get your father or something...Maybe he would know what do..."

"He's going to kill me," Hector whispered, grimacing. "I'm going to be in so much trouble...Especially if we can't find Paris..."

Zoticus wrung his hands. "What if...What if he gets kidnapped by somebody, and they take him away on a boat to Greece, and they make him become a slave, and he has to wash the floors on his hands and knees everyday, and-"

"Stop it," Nikias snapped. "What we really need to concentrate on here is finding Paris. Hector, do you know where he might have gone?"

"N-No, he never said..."

Nikias scowled, running one hand over his face. "All right. Let's split up into pairs. Hector, you go with Zoticus. Alexius, you come with me. We'll search this side of the market, while you two look for him on the other. Understand?"

Hector and Zoticus took off running in the other direction, Zoticus trailing behind. Hector didn't even know where to look first. He could be anywhere.

(Space)

"Little boy! Little boy, let me read your palm!"

Paris frowned, looking down at his hand. "I don't know...My brother said that you can't read pictures, you have to read letters..."

The woman leaned forward eagerly, gesturing for him to enter her stall. "Come, come, let me tell you your future! Shall you be a warrior, a farmer"-

"I'm not going to be a farmer," he informed her quickly, skipping over and holding out his hand. "My Mother says that only peasants are farmers."

"Mmm." She ran one rough, leathery finger over his smooth palm, murmuring to herself every so often. "Ah!" she cried out suddenly.

"What is it?" Paris asked eagerly.

"It says...It says that you shall be favored by Poseidon, the earth-shaker, and that you will become a fisherman, and survive a destructive storm, returning a hero and being paid many riches!"

Paris frowned, pulling his hand from her grasp. "You're lying! I'm not going to become a fisherman!"

"You cannot deny the Fates, boy. What is made shall take place..."

"Liar!" he shouted. "You lie! I'm not going to be a fisherman!"

"Silence, boy!" She glanced around nervously. He was starting to draw people's attention. "The Fates have made it this way, you cannot change it..."

"You're lying! You're lying to me! I'm not going to become a fisherman, and you can't make me!" He pitted on his heel, rushing through the crowded streets, ignoring her protests and claims that he hadn't given her any money for her service.

(Space)

"Alexius? Any sign of him?"

Alexius shook his head, not even turning to look at Nikias. "Where do you think he could be? Maybe he went to see the sword-swallower..."

"Alexius? What's wrong?"

It was Melissa. She was with a group of her own friends; Alexandra, Phile, and Andromache.

"Melissa," he breathed, grasping her arm. "We've lost Paris."

She arched one eyebrow higher than the other, perplexed. "What?"

"Sister, he wandered off! You must help us look for him, please!"

She nodded curtly. "Don't worry, we'll help you look."

(Space)

"Are you going to buy anything, young one, or are you just surveying?"

Paris glanced up at the shop-keeper, continuing to run one hand through a wispy scarf. He examined the small, golden embroideries thoughtfully, thinking that it would look pretty on his Mother.

"Do you have any coins, boy?" he pressed.

"I'm a prince," Paris explained proudly. "I have lots of coins...at home."

"Oh, really?" The man looked bemused. "How about I give you a gift then."

Paris frowned at the handful of clay beads that the shopkeeper dropped into his palm. They were plain, orange, balls, nothing special about them. He rolled them around in his hand for a moment before handing them back to him.

"I don't like them." He folded his arms across his chest. "I want this." He waved the scarf he was holding.

"What!" the man cried, taking it from Paris's grasp. "This is a very expensive scarf, made from the finest material..."

"I'm a prince!" Paris cried. "I want it!"

"You must be mad. Go on back to your parents."

Paris stamped his foot, his face growing red. "I want that! I want it!"

"Get out of my shop!" the man roared, drawing himself up to his full height.

Paris's lip quivered. "Hector!" he shouted, stumbling out of the stall.

(Space)

Andromache craned her neck. "Wait, I think I see him! Is that him, Melissa?"

Melissa paused before shaking her head. "No, that's not him." She sighed. "Hector must feel terrible..."

"Paris! PARIS!"

Andromache whirled around. "Melissa, I think I see Hector! Come on!"

Hector and Zoticus looked up. "Melissa!" Zoticus cried. "Have you seen Paris? We can't find him."

"No, but Alexius told us what happened, and we've been looking too. I suppose you haven't had any luck?"

"No," Hector admitted sadly. "We've looked everywhere. I can't believe I lost him like this! I made him _promise _that he wouldn't leave."

"Don't worry, we'll find him," Andromache said reassuringly. "Let's keep looking."

All four of them hurried through the narrow street, their eyes searching for a flash of Paris's tunic. Zoticus and Melissa went over to a stall that had a large crowd, thinking that maybe Paris had joined them. Unfortunately, he wasn't there.

"It's getting late," Zoticus muttered, looking up at the setting sun. "We need to find him, before nightfall..."

"Hector!" a small voice called.

"Is that him?" Andromache pointed at a small child behind Hector, who felt a wave of relief pass over him.

"Paris!" He hurried over to him, kneeling down and embracing him shakily. "Paris, are you all right?"

"Hector," Paris sniffled, grasping his brother's tunic, "I'm going to be a fisherman..."

"Never do that again! Paris, you had us all so worried." He took his hand, trying to smile. "Come on, let's go home."

(Space)

Priam smiled, both of his sons sitting in his lap. His glowing eyes turned to the eldest.

"Hector, I am very proud of you. You have shown me how responsible you are."

Hector flushed, adverting his eyes. "Thank you, Father."

"And you, little one." He kissed Paris's dark locks. "How did you enjoy yourself?"

Paris's lip wobbled before he buried his face in Priam's chest.

"There, there, tell me what's wrong."

"I'm- I'm going to be a fisherman!"

**TBC...**


	4. Paris's New Friend

**a/n**: Heheh, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. Sorry it took me a while to get it out here.

Please review!

Romen

**Disclaimer**: Unfamiliar; mine. Familiar; not mine.

**Chapter Four**

**Paris's New Friend**

There was a strict no-pet-rule in Priam's household, something Paris had never completely understood. After all, Hector's friend Alexius had a pet bird. Zoticus had a pet lizard. Nikias...Nikias...Well, Nikias didn't have a pet, but that wasn't the point. The point was that it wasn't fair that Paris couldn't have a pet of his own.

Paris had tried to convince his parents that he would be a much happier child if he had a pet. In fact, he had used different tactics; begging, pleading (there is a difference), crying, kicking, screaming, and even the silent treatment. However, nothing seemed to work. His parents still refused to let Paris have a pet. He had asked blatantly for one for his fifth birthday, but two days had passed since the celebration, and he still didn't have a pet. Imagine his disappointment when he was given six toys. Toys, toys! What was a toy compared to a pet! That was what he would've liked to know!

"It isn't fair," he grumbled to himself, kicking a small rock. "Alexius gets to have a pet. Why can't I?"

He sat down on the ground, crossing his arms and watching a small worm try and dig its way through the cracks between the stones. He heaved a weary sounding sigh, watching the horses run around in their pen. His father had let him come down to see them, probably in hopes that it would distract him from the pet-issue, but Priam's plan hadn't been successful. It only made Paris long for a pet even more.

Hector didn't seem to understand Paris's suffering. When he had explained how much he had wanted a pet, Hector had laughed.

"Just forget it about it, brother," he had sniggered. "Father will never let us have a pet."

The young prince flopped onto his back, sighing once more as he watched the clouds float by. Life was so dull without a pet. He was sure that if he had a pet, he would never be this bored again.

He rolled over onto his stomach, one finger tracing the cracks. He would most likely have to bathe and change after this, but he didn't care. He looked up, expecting to see...well, nothing, actually. Instead what he saw made a small smile creep up his face...

(Space)

Hector frowned, pausing. He had been rushing through his studies, knowing that eventually Paris was going to get into some mischief, seeing as he hadn't over the past two days, and he wouldn't be able to get anything done in the chaos that would ensue. He cocked his head to the side. Was is just him, or did he hear something outside of his room...?

"Hector?" came a small voice.

He stood, pulling the doors open. "Paris? What have you got there?"

Paris was holding a medium sized bundle close to his chest, looking around nervously. "Er...Can I come in?"

"Of course, please do." Hector shut the door behind him, instinct and experience telling him that trouble was soon to come. "What's wrong?"

Paris swallowed, sitting down on the bed and adverting his eyes. "Well...You know how Father won't let me have a pet?"

Hector narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Yes. It's the only thing that you've been able to talk about for the last few days."

The young prince shifted uncomfortably, still clutching the bundle. "Today I was outside...watching the horses, when I found it."

"What?"

Paris blinked. "My pet!" He set the bundle down on the bed, pulling open the cloth to reveal a very furry looking animal with two long, pointed ears...

"A rabbit!" Hector cried. "Paris, why did you bring it inside?"

"Because he's my pet." Paris scratched it behind its ears. "His name is Leonidas. I found him while I was outside today."

Hector groaned, one hand on Paris's shoulder. "We have to take it back outside."

"He doesn't have to go back outside. He's my pet now!"

"I don't think you understand, Paris." Hector hesitated, searching for the right words. "Father will not let you keep it when he finds out."

"I know! That's why I'm going to hide him in your room!" Paris grinned, as if this was the most ingenious idea in the world.

"You're not hiding him in my room. Leonidas lives in the outdoors."

"But this is his home now. He can't go back outside."

Hector decided to try a different approach. "Paris, Leonidas probably has a home of his own, with a family. If we keep him indoors, he will never get to see his family again."

"But we're his family now!"

The oldest brother chewed on his lip. "Paris, eventually Father will find out about it, and he will not be pleased. Leonidas will probably take a visit to the kitchens."

It took a few seconds for Paris to put this all together. Once it clicked, he wrapped his arms protectively around the rabbit's neck, his eyes welling with tears.

"Please, Hector, please! Can't I hide him in your room?"

Hector slowly shook his head. "No, Paris. We're going to take Leonidas back outside, right now. I suggest you say good-bye."

Paris turned his watery eyes toward the rabbit, giving a loud sniff and kissing him on the head. "I'm sorry Leonidas...I don't want to do it, really...B-but I don't want you to get eaten..."

"All right. Let's go." Hector began to wrap him in the blanket, but Paris threw himself upon the animal once more.

"Good-bye, Leonidas! I will never forget you!"

"Paris, come on, we need to be..."

"No matter how long, I will always remember you! Good-bye, Leonidas!"

"Paris, stop..."

"Even when I'm really old, like the priests, I will still remember you! Good-bye, Leonidas!"

"Paris!" Hector pulled him to his feet. "Get a hold of yourself! The faster we make this, the easier it will be, all right?"

Paris nodded, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. "All r-right."

Hector lifted the rabbit, who was now securely wrapped in the blanket. He was surprised at the weight, and wondered how Paris had managed to carry it all the way here. He glanced down at his brother, who was still rubbing his eyes and sniffling.

"Now, we need to hurry before anyone finds out that we-"

He was cut short, for at that moment, there was a knock at the door. Hector froze before shoving the animal back into Paris's arms. "Get in the chest!" he hissed, not watching to see Paris open the lid and scramble inside. Instead he threw open the door.

Priam smiled down at him. "Hello, Hector."

"H-hello, Father," Hector managed to say. He swallowed. He was never a good liar, or good at keeping a secret.

The king folded his arms across his chest. "I need to speak with you a moment."

"Yes, Father." Hector obediently stepped out of the way, trying to look relaxed as he watched Priam sit upon the bed. He took a seat next to him, his eyes flashing toward the chest. The lid was closed tightly. It didn't look suspicious in any way...

"Hector." Priam's voice was gentle. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine," Hector croaked, attempting a smile and failing terribly.

The king's eyes sparkled. "Is there anything that you would like to talk about?"

'Does he know about Paris...?' Hector shook his head. "No thank you, I'm fine."

"Are you _sure_?"

Hector gulped. 'He _knows_!' "I'm sure."

"If you ever need to talk to me, I'm here." Priam stood, crossing over to stand by the chest. He lifted the blanket that had been sloppily thrown over it, probably by Paris in his haste. He began to fold it as he spoke. "Never be afraid of my reaction, or punishment."

He nodded. "Uhhhh-huh."

"Good. Remember that you are the eldest, and that you must set a good example for your younger brother."

Hector gritted his teeth. "Yes, Father."

"I know that may not always be easy," Priam continued, bending down to lift the lid of the chest. "Paris can be very persistent..."

Hector felt his pulse quicken. "Erm...Yes..."

The king lifted the lid. Hector could barely see the top of Paris's knees. He stood, his pulse quickening. "Uh, Father? I think- I think I'm sick!"

"Really?" Priam dropped the sheet lightly into the chest, shutting the lid and hurrying over beside his son. He felt his forehead, frowning. "You don't have a fever...Perhaps you should lie down for a while."

"Y-Yes." Hector sat down on his bed.

"Maybe you'll feel better after a little rest." Priam smiled, slowly exiting the room.

As soon as he was gone, Hector flopped down on the pillows and shut his eyes. He waited a few seconds before barking, "Paris!"

No response.

He sat up, puzzled. "Paris," he repeated, slipping from the bed and walking over to stand beside the chest. "Paris, he's gone."

He knelt down next to the box, frowning as he rapped on it sharply. The only reply was a very muffled sounding yell and several soft knocks. Hector hurriedly opened it, pulling off the blanket.

Paris's head suddenly popped up, his face pale. "Couldn't--breathe," he coughed, his arms hanging limply. Leonidas sprang lithely over the edge, scurrying behind the bed.

"We have to get him outside, now." Hector's expression was grim. "That was close as it was."

Paris shook his head weakly. "But he's my _friend_, Hector! Please, we _can't_ let him go."

Hector chewed on his lip thoughtfully. "A pet might do you some good," he said at last. "It might give you a sense of discipline and responsibility."

Paris pushed himself up, smiling eagerly. "Does that mean that I can keep him, and hide him in here?"

"It might mean that you can keep him, but we're going to have to hide him somewhere else."

The five-year-old cocked his head to the side. "Where?"

"Let me show you..."

**TBC...**


End file.
